Sarutobi Naruto
by Legend of the Kyuubi
Summary: The Era of Warring States was a long and violent era. It was also the era that birthed some of history's most powerful and influential. Chief among them was Senju Hashirama, whose vast prowess was regarded as a mere myth, one yet to be matched. But some came close. How will everyone deal with the fact that the Kyubi Jinchuriki has the powers of the legendary Sarutobi Sasuke?


**Okay, just some food for thought here.**

 **I tried my hand at a Sarutobi Naruto story years back with permission from Adrien Skywalker when he couldn't continue the story himself. It did very well, but lack of information on the manga background and me being a relatively new author made it difficult to continue. I got about twelve chapters or so in before I stopped.**

 **Luckily, I have much more experience and I'm a better author than what four or five years ago me used to be. Seriously, I look back at the stuff that was saved on my laptop and cringe. Honestly, I wanted to bash my head in for some of the stupidest, poorly plotted and most cliché crap that was ever written in fanfiction.**

 **But anyway enough about the past, and let's focus on the now. This story will be different, as it will have some changed elements from canon to suit my needs. It's fanfiction so I can do what I want within reason.**

 **First off, no Deus Ex Machina shit with the reincarnation spirits, uber sage power-up that happened at the end of the series will occur. It was okay, in my opinion, but not great. It doesn't have place in my story.**

 **Second, this will be a bit different than the Sarutobi Naruto you guys were used to. You'll be seeing that as the story progresses.**

 **Third, contrast to how the manga portrays them, the Biju are much stronger and more skilled in this fic like they should be. The manga makes it look kinda pathetic at times. I'll concede that there are some who can defeat them, and the one's with the few tails will be easier to defeat, but others should face repercussions when facing the stronger ones. They made it look like a joke.**

 **In addition, this is a story where Naruto is more into women a little older than him rather than his own age. You'll find out why later on. Plus, I wanna try something different.**

 **With that settled, let's begin with the story.**

* * *

 **Sarutobi Naruto, Konoha's Great Sage Equalling Heaven**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other manga or stories. I do have ownership of the techniques, the originality of this plot, the story I created and some others things in this story. But the elements from manga artist, etc I do not own.

Jutsu, Japanese translation: **Hakken no** **Dōten** (Destruction Fist's Earth Shattering Occurrence)

Normal speech: What the hell is this?

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech: **How should I know?**

Human Thinking: _You're over millennia years old! Shouldn't you know this stuff?_

Demon/Summon: _**I only pretend to know everything! I look more badass that way.**_

 **Summary:** The Era of Warring States was a long and violent era. It was also the era that birthed some of history's most powerful and influential. Chief among them was Senju Hashirama, whose vast prowess was regarded as a mere myth, one yet to be matched. But some came close. How will everyone deal with the fact that the Kyubi Jinchuriki has the powers of the legendary Sarutobi Sasuke?

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **(Six Years after the Kyūbi Attack; Summer Time)**

Many regarded Orochimaru as a cold and calculative individual. Though true, such meagre words didn't even begin to describe the inhuman individual. The man had fought and seen the horrors of war at a young age, the most traumatizing event being the horrible deaths of his parents. Some, like his former teacher and mentor Sarutobi Hiruzen, said that it was this event that caused the prodigious and talented young boy to go down the dark path he was known for today.

Others, however, speculated that the boy was going down this dark path regardless of his parents' untimely demise. Either way it mattered little now. Now Orochimaru was regarded as one of the most deadly and powerful missing ninja of the Elemental Countries, and with great reason, too.

Having graduated the academy at a young age, the man had been taken under the wing of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konoha's Sandaime Hokage and rose through the ranks at a frightening rate. Under his tutelage, Orochimaru's prodigious talents climbed by leaps and bounds. Having fought, but lost, against the legendary leader of Amegakure no Sato with his teammates and come out alive. A feat few ever managed to accomplish. It was only later that he realized just how lucky they were. For he deduced that the leader of Ame was playing with them – a sentiment Sarutobi Hiruzen shared – and could have ended them at any time.

It was with this realization that made him try and find ways to improve and enhance his skills, to transcend the boundaries of ninja and acquire new talents to accomplish this. It was then that his fascination with science began.

Out of all Orochimaru's talents, his most prominent capabilities, science was his greatest skill. But it was also the most abhorred. Followed closely by genetic alterations, splicing, other forms of scientific related kinjutsu, and Kinjutsu in general as well. It was through these acts that he made several modifications to his own body, making him nearly invulnerable to most conventional techniques.

However, Orochimaru was no fool, far from it. Arrogant, yes, but not fool. The traitorous ninja was a perfectionist, much like his former teammate Jiraiya, and loved perfection. Anything less was an insult to his very being. Being only nearly invulnerable was not something the man took lightly. While it would still take some enormous effort for him to be killed, Orochimaru could be killed nonetheless.

" _I've acquired all the information I have on them. I no longer need to be a part of that imposter's group,_ " Orochimaru thought to himself. Akatsuki, the man's former associates, had offered him a membership to their group due to his immense skills as a ninja at a time he needed the most.

Though he knew what the group had planned for the nine Biju it was of little concern to him. Truthfully, it was quite boring if he was being honest. Using the Biju as weapons of mass destruction had been done for the last centuries or so. It was the same act just with a different actor.

Orochimaru had merely joined the group for his own purposes, to further his own goals. Performing many high ranked missions during his time as a Konoha ninja had earned him a large sum of money. Unfortunately, while he was able to withdraw every asset account he owned such as money, scrolls of ninjutsu, and his research papers, Orochimaru had been forced to leave behind the vast majority of his equipment and laboratory.

Laboratorial equipment and construction of a laboratory was very costly, especially those that were custom made. It would only be a matter of time before the man ran out of liquid assets, and because the Akatsuki received constant missions it had been a no brainer for the man. Though he could have simply stolen said equipment, Orochimaru didn't want to leave anything up to chance and potentially be discovered. Not only was the bounty on his head enough to allow one to live a decent and luxurious life, but also Orochimaru didn't want Jiraiya's spy network to catch wind of his current escapades. The last thing he needed was that nosy toad poking around. As much as he liked teasing his former teammate, even Orochimaru conceded to his proficiency in managing a successful spy network.

To achieve immortality Orochimaru needed to conduct his experiments in seclusion, away from all prying eyes. Being a scientist Orochimaru was a patient man. Like a ninja, one needed to be when entering this field of work. To achieve success, one sometimes needs to experience failure first. This was a fact that many, including him, had no choice but to accept as unchangeable. Unfortunately, while achieving his ultimate goal, there were still two fatal flaws in the design.

Firstly, the body Orochimaru took over would reject him after a certain amount of time, rendering him extremely weak in the process unless he transferred into another host. At his most vulnerable a skilled ninja could easily defeat him.

Lastly, the technique could only be performed every three years, a fatal flaw because the body sometimes started to reject him when the time limit was near at hand, or even earlier.

After months of intense research, Orochimaru had finally concluded that only a few selective bodies from certain bloodlines would be capable of being the perfect host. Coincidentally, one such bloodline was the body of an Uchiha with a fully matured Sharingan. Discovering that tidbit of information had been like Christmas for him.

Unfortunately, there was just one problem: the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

Though he risked being discovered by coming back to Konoha, Orochimaru's skills in espionage were among the very best in the world. His brief time in Root under the tutelage of Shimura Danzo had been rather beneficial in that regard. It also helped that he had an undercover agent in their midst. Currently disguised as a regular civilian from another village, Orochimaru walked through the streets of Konoha with ease.

As he walked passed the stationed guards, the man couldn't help but think, " _Standards have greatly fallen since I left. In my day, I would have been caught by the time I took my first step in the village,_ " he chuckled at the decline in quality ninja.

Then again, it was also luck as well. Orochimaru had learned that the Kyūbi Attack had caused quite a mess in his old home. The building that held Konoha's Barrier Division, a division that had been created by the Nidaime Hokage as an early warning system, had been destroyed by one of the beast's massive tails. The result ended with the death of virtually all the members that were inside along with destroying the room that held the Master Control Detection Seal. So far Konoha had yet to rebuild the division; mostly due to lack of funding, qualified sealing technique practitioners, and because their numbers were stretched so thinly.

But even then that didn't excuse them for such a lack of security. In his day, before the division had been made, Konoha's borders were so well guarded to the point that only masters of either: stealth, the **Meisaigakure no Jutsu** (Hiding with Camouflage Technique), or the **Chakura Haishi no Jutsu** (Chakra Suppression Technique) were able to get in.

The former Nidaime Tsuchikage himself was such a master of both the Chakra Suppression Technique and Hiding with Camouflage Technique that he managed to combine both principles and create the **Mujin Meisei** (Dustless Bewildering Cover). A feat thought impossible by many and the only known man capable of performing such a feat.

Orochimaru's mastery over the Chakra Suppression Technique and in espionage – as well as the modifications he made to his body that allowed him to change his scent – made it so any Inuzuka, or those with an acute sense of smell familiar with his scent, would be unable to recognize him. Even a Hyūga with mastery over their Byakugan would be unable to recognize him. The last one had been extremely difficult and took him years to accomplish. It was all worth it in the end, and it was just what he wanted.

 **(Sometime Later)**

" _Damn!_ " Orochimaru cursed his luck. The reports he had read and the talk he heard throughout the village proved what he had come to fear: the Uchiha Clan had been wiped out. All except Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of the man who not only slaughtered his clan but the man who took Orochimaru's hand.

" _And the boy is too young and too monitored for me to do anything_ ," Orochimaru really cursed his luck. Sometimes he wondered if Tsunade rubbed off on him in more ways than one? Either way, with the boy being the last Uchiha the village would keep a very close and watchful eye on him. To take Sasuke out of the village now would draw too much attention to him. As much as Orochimaru didn't want to, he needed to wait a little while longer before he took the boy.

The man had tried and failed to take over the boy's older brother Itachi. For him to be defeated so quickly and easily by the older Uchiha had been a tremendous blow to Orochimaru's pride. Especially when he was forced to flee and change a few of his plans.

However, from what he learned of his summons that kept an eye on Akatsuki, Orochimaru had discovered that Itachi's victory was somewhat downsized. Prodigy or not, Orochimaru held many years of experience and talent over the boy. Itachi would have lost if only Orochimaru had not underestimated the prodigy's skills or the fact that the man had forgotten about the boy's master. Imposter or not, the man knew secrets and possessed skills he taught Itachi that Orochimaru was completely unprepared for. Foreknowledge of this would have enabled proper preparation and countermeasures.

But even then it was no excuse, Orochimaru knew that in the ninja world, deceit was one of the most valuable tools at one's disposal, and arrogance was quite easily manipulated. All it took was a split second to become the victor, just one.

But defeat or not, it did little to stop Orochimaru from wanting to get himself an Uchiha body for his purpose. Though he'd prefer Itachi's due his fully developed Sharingan, as Sasuke had yet to awaken his, strange as it was based on his research, Orochimaru knew that the boy was now out of reach.

Seeing that he found all he needed to know, Orochimaru decided it was high time to leave the place he once called home. If all went according to plan he'd be back in a few years.

As he walked down the market, Orochimaru noticed that everyone's mood had changed considerably. The man knew it wasn't because he had been discovered, in fact their attention had all been directed at a small boy with blonde hair with whisker markers on his cheeks.

" _Ah, the Kyūbi jinchūriki,_ " the look of utter hate the masses directed at him was a dead give away.

Orochimaru had little to no interest in jinchūriki or their Biju, unlike his former colleagues in the Akatsuki. To him they were nothing more than a bunch of wild cards. Akatsuki thought otherwise.

" _Although, his last name is Uzumaki. He could be a descendant from Uzushiogakure no Sato's former Uzumaki Clan,_ " he contemplated. The Uzumaki Clan had been known worldwide for their immense mastery in Fūinjutsu. But that detail didn't interest him. The man was interested in the clan's vitality; one that was said to have been surreal and allowing to live through ordeals even the strongest of men would have died from.

"Though not enough to survive extinction," had he not been in a small crowd he would have released a low and cruel chuckle.

Thinking about it, Orochimaru thought he may have plans for the boy after all if everything went well. The boy wouldn't be able to become a host with the Kyūbi sealed inside of him. Orochimaru knew he would be killed the instant he tried such a move. Branding him with a curse seal was an option, though the man had no idea how a jinchūriki would react to the seal.

Oh, he had theorized several possible scenarios in the past. It could either be destroyed by their Bijū, altered for the Bijū's purpose, amplify his control over them, or the seal could react violently and explode. " _Best not to take the chance,_ " he thought at the time.

" _But still, young Naruto-kun may be of some benefit to me … Ah! There's always that,_ " he mused, truthfully he had dropped the idea all together due to the high failure rate, and the fact that the last time he tried a similar experiment it ended in disaster.

Though if Naruto was indeed a descendent of the Uzumaki Clan and the fact he held the Kyūbi then it meant that the success rate would be higher… potentially. Oh, well if he died it was no big loss.

"You'll see! I'll be Hokage one day, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled at the crowd before he ran to unknown location.

Orochimaru's left eye began to twitch when he heard the boy's declaration, followed by the unique verbal tic. The image of a fiery red head he knew from a long time ago suddenly flashed through his mind as the word repeated in his head.

" _Ah, so he's Kushina-chan's child. But who's the father, I wonder?_ " The Snake Sannin had never seen Kushina with another man before; his interest in her was minimal, too. There was also the fact that Orochimaru had been forced to leave years ago so he wasn't completely up to date with everything that occurred during his absence, just the things that mattered to him.

Either way, whoever had been the boy's father, was irrelevant. Now all he needed was to get the boy away from prying eyes, subdue him, which would be an easy feat. He was easily a Kage level shinobi, and the boy had only just started the academy. This would be a walk in the park.

It didn't take long for Orochimaru to locate Naruto. To a visiting native outside of Konoha's walls the sight of small boy, bruised, and badly beaten would be one that would make their parental instinct go into overdrive. To many in Konoha however it was a common and ignorable sight. To Orochimaru, it fit perfectly into his plans.

The man had witnessed the affair, he saw how the boy had gotten himself beaten up by a group of juvenile delinquents who were torturing one of his classmates, a Hyūga no less, too. It was obvious that the boy didn't know the girl very well, but the boy had a chivalrous side to him. Orochimaru knew that type, individuals that would never turn a blind eye to those in need of help.

Unfortunately, despite the young boy's act of chivalry, coming to the aid of a damsel in distress similar to those one would hear in many children's stories, his attempt ended badly. The boy had been beaten with little to no effort. While his attempt to create a basic clone had scared the harassers, the technique had blown up in his face and he had been made a mockery of.

Orochimaru had a good laugh at that. It told him that Konoha's standards had indeed fallen greatly. In his time with the Akatsuki Orochimaru learned that every village that held a jinchūriki had them trained at a young age to better utilize their "gifts" granted to them by their Bijū. Most jinchūriki's skills as ninja were that of a Chūnin, sometimes a Jōnin, by the time they graduate from the academy. It wouldn't be proper for the village weapon to be useless.

"Hinata-sama!" a voice called out.

"Kō-san?" the little girl called. Though Orochimaru saw her try to help the boy, her guardian's obvious prejudice towards him, like the majority of the village, caused him to lead the girl away. Once they were out of sight, Orochimaru made to move into action before frowned once he sensed a series of approaching signatures.

"No matter, I was getting bored anyway," it was time to unwind. It was time for a little fun.

 **(Hours Later)**

The air in Konohagakure no Sato was tense. The ninja village was on high alert, and many shinobi patrolled the city high and low. Not a couple hours ago did murder occur within their midst, leaving many in a state of unease. One man, however, was livid.

"How did this happen," despite being well into his sixties, the man's voice carried with it a hard edge and unyielding authority.

"We don't know, Hokage-sama," the masked man gulped. "By the time we were notified and arrived on the seen, we were too late."

" _This couldn't have happened at a worse time,_ "Hiruzen did his best not to frown, almost failing in the process. It seemed that all Konoha had was one disaster after another. First was the last Great War that they barely won; learning his student became a traitor and was the orchestrator of several atrocities in addition. Second was the Kyūbi Incident that occurred not that long after the war ended, which resulted in the deaths of many, including their Yondaime. Third was the Hyuga Incident three years after, with Kumo denying their involvement and the loss of one of his best! Fourth was the Uchiha Massacre with only one remaining, mentally scarred as he was. And now, there was a killer that was targeting his Anbu.

It was pure luck and thanks to Jiraiya's spy network that enemy villages hadn't thought to attack them. Even though the other villages suffered their own share of losses during the last war, Konoha's current misfortunes played in their favour. Hiruzen knew his village's chances of coming out on top once more was low should war break out so soon.

"Any leads?" he glanced at the operative. A single look was all it took, and Hiruzen knew this Anbu was obviously new. Most Anbu who faced him with bad news did so professionally; this one was a nervous wreck.

"None, Hokage-sama," he nearly stuttered. "By the time we arrived–" at Hiruzen's raised hand he stopped, already knowing what he was about to say. Another wave told him he was dismissed. The man's form had flickered before another replaced it. A tall man who wore a blank mask with red markings covered his face.

"Kakashi," Hiruzen greeted the Anbu Captain.

"Hokage-sama," he greeted back.

"What have you learned?"

"Nothing, unfortunately," Hiruzen didn't miss the bite in his tone nor the clenching of his fists. In the eyes of others he would appear as a composed professional, but years of experience taught Hiruzen otherwise. The man was far from happy. And Hiruzen couldn't blame him, either. The Anbu took orders from the Kage, but they were the captain's soldiers. Kakashi was also fairly new to the post of captain, having only held the position for two years. He was one of Konoha's best ninja, but he was still human.

"There must be something?" Hiruzen asked.

"Minimal, unfortunately. The medical team said the cause of death was a result of stab wounds. Each one hitting a vital organ that immediately killed them. Other than knowing they were clean and precise, we have nothing," he stated.

"And what are your thoughts?" Hiruzen asked.

Kakashi remained silent before he spoke his mind, "You know the standards, Hokage-sama. We only take the best and our Anbu are Konoha's best of best. Personally, I think we're dealing with a Kage level individual."

Hiruzen nodded and told him to continue. His tendencies aside, Kakashi held a sharp and calculative mind, "When you look at the wounds you can tell they were precise, clean, and specifically targeted; these wounds were done by someone who knew what they were doing and has been doing it for a long time. These were done by a master swordsman, or an expert at the least, and a very fast one at that. Whoever did this was someone too fast for even the Anbu to react… That's all I can think for now, unfortunately," he lamented.

"But what baffles me is why someone would kill them. They're new recruits but they aren't slouches. No known reputation either. There isn't any reason why they would have been targeted," it didn't make since in Kakashi's opinion.

Hiruzen, too, desired an answer to that question. The man hoped there was a connection, a link as it were, for it would allow them to find out the next potential target. But Hiruzen also knew it could merely be a person with no true motive.

"This reminds me of a story my mentor once told me. He said, that a Daimyo once tried to convince a clan to let him buy their territory. Because contrast to the clan, he knew the true worth of the land. Instead of using currency, he tried persuading them with precious stones: jewels, rubies, and diamonds. But a bandit from the nearby forest raided the Daimyo's envoy and his goods were stolen. For six months they searched, but no matter how hard they looked, the Daimyo's men were unable to find any trace of the bandit or the jewels' whereabouts."

"Upon their journey back to their lord, one of his men saw a child playing with a ruby the size of a tangerine. It was then that they realized the bandit had been throwing them away."

"So why steal them?" Kakashi asked.

Hiruzen shrugged, "Well, some believed it was good sport. Truthfully, no one knows why. But it proves my point, Kakashi. Some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn. Some men just want to laugh as the chaos unfolds."

The captain merely stood there as he digested everything. In all his years as an Anbu he had never had to deal with any such individual. The thought that someone would do such a thing merely for the sake of chaos gave him chills. The two continued their discussion before Kakashi left and continued the search.

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and then weeks into months with no luck of discovering who committed the act. For months they searched and searched, even with their forces stretched thin as it was. But in the end, despite their efforts, they were unable to find anything liking to the murder. It was only at the end of the summer when the academy students were set to return did the village realize something.

Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko, was gone.

* * *

 **(Many Months After the Kidnapping)**

Working in his laboratory, Orochimaru looked at the sleeping form of the last surviving member of the infamously feared Kaguya Clan, Kimimaro. Orochimaru had come across the boy by mere chance during his travels months ago when he had heard of the ongoing civil war in Kirigakure no Sato. The war between the bloodline purists versus the revolutionaries truly was a foolish war. Such wasted efforts and what of loss of bloodline limits. Orochimaru would grudgingly admit that his former home was powerful. Perhaps not as powerful as it was during Konoha's founding years, but powerful still.

But what Kirigakure no Sato lacked in power they made up by housing several unique and rare bloodline clans. The Yuki Clan whose members were capable of using a unique form of the Ice Release bloodline limit. The Hozuki Clan whose members possessed the ability to liquefy their bodies and control water – while not on Senju Tobirama's level – as though it were a second skin. And right before him was a member of their most powerful bloodline clan: the barbaric Kaguya Clan. A clan of powerful fighters that not only had strong if atypical body structures but were also inheritors of the rare bloodline limit known as the Dead Bone Pulse.

Orochimaru coveted this ability greatly, knowing that this bloodline limit, rare as it was in its manifestations, granted the user an impenetrable skeletal frame, one that was resistant to virtually all types of physical attack.

Another boon was that should the user ever go on the offensive, they could instantly turn their bones into the sharpest spear. Overall, the bloodline was, is, considered to be the ultimate taijutsu ability, which Orochimaru as well as many others held in high regard.

Too bad Kiri's distaste for bloodlines limit bearers blinded them to see the real enemy. Orochimaru knew how Akatsuki had been formed in the very heart of Kirigakure, using the Mizukage as a puppet for their own purpose, the white skinned man knew that one day, perhaps not now, the flames of war would ignite once more.

The less powerful enemies Akatsuki had against them the better, and they were doing just that. Though while young Kimimaro showed immense skills as a ninja despite his age, the boy was unfortunately suffering from a fatal illness. Orochimaru would have loved nothing more then to use the boy as a host, his illness prevented him from doing so.

" _Oh, well. He'll make a fine soldier nonetheless,_ " he supposed it would suffice.

"Orochimaru-sama," a voice from behind called him.

"What is, Kabuto?" the man asked. Though young, the thirteen year old's skills as a medic and scientist were exceptionally high. The man dared say that it could perhaps rival his old teammate Tsunade's growth rate at that age.

"These readings require your attention. I believe you'll find them… quite satisfying," the spectacled boy smirked.

The man remained impassive as he took the charts and began silently reading them. As time passed, his impassive features slowly morphed into one of contentment. Followed by the release of laughter that sent chills down the spines of those unfortunate to hear it.

"Remarkable, simply remarkable," Orochimaru couldn't help himself as he released another chuckle. "No errors?" as if he needed to ask.

"Triple checked, Orochimaru-sama. I still can't believe it myself," Kabuto chimed in. "If administered, in only a few months we can see a twenty one percent decrease in his illness," it would be a slow process for certain but certainly better than what they initially expected.

Within a year Kimimaro's terminal illness could be gone, or at least put into long-term remission. Either one was good; as the Kaguya's body structure and swiftly spreading illness were simply too complex for either of them to figure out. "My only concern is the Cursed Seal of Earth."

Orochimaru frowned as he thought about it, "True. Kimimaro-kun will have to wait before he receives the second version," with the newfound information the man didn't wish to lose such a valuable weapon if it could be repaired. The boy had proven himself by surviving the first stage, and he was very skilled for his age, even without using the seal. His illness, however, put a damper on them and limited his use of the seal.

"I still can't believe our luck," while the boy's cells weren't brimming with vitality and regenerative properties in the same manner as the legendary Senju Hashirama; they did their job nonetheless. Orochimaru had initially taken him for experimentation, but decided on another approach beforehand. Even if it had only been a hunch and a matter of luck, " _The Kyūbi's presence must enhance his clan's vitality even further._ "

Speaking of which, "How is our newest resident?" a cruel smile graced his pale features.

"Sedated, Orochimaru-sama," pressing a few buttons in front of him, Kabuto then pointed to the largest screen. Orochimaru watched as a shuddering and shaking young male was strapped to a table. "He seems quite resilient to our methods. He will break, but it will take some more time."

"Hmm, unfortunate but not a significant loss," once more the man had merely done it for the sake of intrigue. The man wanted to see if he could turn the boy into a sleeper agent, or a loyal soldier. "Continue your efforts, but don't make it a priority."

One way or another, Uzumaki Naruto would break.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Has anything changed?" Hiruzen asked. The man had honestly lost count of how many times he asked that question.

"None," Kakashi's tone was devoid of emotion.

Both men knew one thing for certain: Kushina would be wringing their necks with her chains if she were alive. That was if she was feeling generous, too. At worse she'd use her fists to beat them to a bloody pulp, bones and all, until not even their atoms remained.

"Continue your search and–"

"Stop!" a voice shouted. The sound of a loud thud – Hiruzen knew it was a body hitting stone – echoed and caused a small vibration to occur. The door to his office was harshly thrown open with a wham, nearly coming off the hinges, and Hiruzen spotted the angry form of his student and spymaster.

"Jiraiya–" whatever the man was going to say was left unsaid. Years of experience and being accustomed to being hit by a man whose fists had enough power to destroy mountains were the only reason why Hiruzen remained conscious. Despite being no Hashirama – or an avid practitioner of hand-to-hand combat – his student's emotionally charged blow was nothing to gawk at either.

Jiraiya then proceeded to grab the hem of his robes and brought him close. By now the two men were surrounded by Anbu; registering Jiraiya as a hostile. Kakashi shook his head and made no effort to move. Even though the Anbu were Konoha's elite, outnumbering him, too, Jiraiya's prowess was on a greater level than theirs'. It wouldn't be so much of a fight as it would be a one-sided beatdown.

"You promised me, Sarutobi! You said you'd keep him safe!" the man shouted, anger evident in his tone and uncaring of the Anbu, "What the hell do you call this, _sensei!_ " the man spat out the word as though he bit into something vile.

When he first heard of Naruto's disappearance Jiraiya thought of it as nothing more than a mere joke, though not enough that he didn't look into it. However, when he learned from one of his spies that it was not only true, but also that he had been missing for over three months, the man had nearly lost it.

Jiraiya had trusted Naruto's safety and wellbeing with his mentor, and he blew it. While Jiraiya would have loved nothing more than to be there for his godson as he was growing up, the man was incapable of taking care of Naruto. Jiraiya was far from being the perfect role model. Nor was he well equipped or in the right state of mind to take care of the child.

Though he trained and treated Minato like he was his own son, from a very young age said student was fully capable of living on his own. He hardly needed Jiraiya's guidance to become a legend, only being pointed in the right direction.

At the end of the Kyūbi Attack Jiraiya's spy network was used to make sure the other villages didn't try anything in their moment of weakness, or discover Naruto's connection to either Minato or Kushina. Konoha had barely made it out of the last war, only coming out as the victor due to Minato and his timely mastery of an improved Hiraishin no Jutsu. It had taken him a full three years to accomplish this, but when a new potential threat reached his ears, Jiraiya had been forced to remain abroad once more. Though the moment he heard about Naruto's disappearance, true or false, Jiraiya had put his search on this new threat on hold.

Jiraiya's spies were very, very good at getting him information. Add that it was on home turf meant as well meant he'd get it much more quickly than usual. Jiraiya had dropped everything and rushed to Konoha as quick as his legs could carry him.

"Where is he!" Jiraiya more or less ordered his mentor and village leader.

"We don't know!" Hiruzen shouted. "We've been looking everywhere but whoever took him did it very thoroughly! We have no leads. Despite searching for any possible clue, we're flying blind, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya merely scowled before he pushed him away in frustration. Hiruzen righted himself the moment Jiraiya released his grip, and prepared himself for another punch.

"Why did it take this long for me to know?" Jiraiya scowled.

"We've been having a rather busy summer, Jiraiya," the man went on to explain what happened some months ago.

"And you didn't think to ask me?" Jiraiya's scowl increased.

"Your hands were full as it was, Jiraiya. Besides, we can't always depend on you for everything. When no more murders occurred we believed this to have been a freak incident. Most likely it was someone who committed the crime out of sheer madness. By the time we stopped looking into it we realized Naruto was gone. Naruto hardly spends time with me during summer vacation. So I thought nothing of it at the time. I had the Anbu keep an eye on him at the odd time, but our forces were stretched thin. We received a very large influx of missions this summer."

"So you stopped looking over him? You didn't think anyone would try anything?"

"The last time a group made an attempt on the boy, I made a public example of them. No one has ever tried anything since. I thought he was safe and having fun," was his reasoning.

"Did you? Did you really? Or were you merely hoping it was the case?" Jiraiya accused.

"Bite your tongue, Jiraiya! I've done wrong, yes, but I am still your Kage!" there was only so much he'd take, even from his student.

Jiraiya frowned rather than retort. The man made to leave; Kakashi wanting to follow him before Hiruzen cut him off with a look that would render lesser men unable to stand, "Where are you going?" he asked but already had an idea.

"What do you think?" was Jiraiya's sarcastic reply.

"Jiraiya, I know you're–"

"You don't know shit, old man! In case you've forgotten, my godson is missing! The kid's only six – fucking six years old – and we have no clue who took him or where he is! You expect me to stay here and do fuck all?" that didn't sail in Jiraiya's mind.

"I expect you to use that talented brain of yours Jiraiya! We've had no luck finding him, and we just learned he was missing. You're livid, I understand. Believe me, I do. But rather than let anger cloud your judgement, help us find him."

While still angry over the fact this happened to his godson, Jiraiya would later begin working with the Anbu after blowing off some steam. But even then it would be months and months before they found any sort of lead.

* * *

 **(A Few Months Later)**

"I'm afraid we've gone as far as we could, Orochimaru-sama. We've hypothesized every scenario but the results remain the same," Kabuto informed the man, pushing up his glasses as he did, a small smirk appearing on his face. Orochimaru sent a scowl at the silver haired boy for reminding him.

If not for the fact that the boy's skills as a medic and being his informant in Konoha Orochimaru would have killed him long ago. However, such talent was rare and precious, thus the man had stayed his hand. But the adolescent didn't need to remind him of such things.

Originally he hadn't expect it to work, because of the low success rate, it was done merely to see how satisfy his curiosity and to see how much a jinchuriki could take. But when the data showed it _could_ work the man had spent countless resources, some of which were irreplaceable, in order to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

It had taken quite some time before the boy's mind finally broke. It wasn't an easy feat thanks to the Kyūbi and his lineage. For whatever reason the boy would start to show signs of lucidity. " _Truly a unique specimen,_ " were his thoughts.

With his inability to break his mind, Orochimaru's plan to have the ultimate weapon was an utter failure. The rogue ninja had hoped to create a being of incredible power. But a weapon was of no use to him if it couldn't be controlled.

"Oh, well. With the amount of blood we retrieved we should be able to integrate bloodlines into others," if his theory was correct, then the boy's blood was both the catalyst and stabilizer he required for successful bloodline transfers. Hashirama's cells were simply too powerful. While nowhere as powerful, Orochimaru believed Naruto's Uzumaki blood would serve him well in perfecting his **Fushi Tensei** (Living Corpse Reincarnation). Or, at least, act as a stepping-stone to perfecting it and his other ventures.

"Have Kimimaro and the others moved to a more secure location. I want some new stock brought here as soon as possible," if all went according to plan, Orochimaru would have a dozen new ninja with unique or well guarded bloodline limits at his beck and call. However, it was still a theory and further testing needed to be conducted. Better to perform them on his less important subjects than his future guards.

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto bowed before asking. "What about the boy?"

The man frowned at that. What could he do with the boy? Initially his plan was to integrate the cells, which would have been immensely difficult to get, of two of history's most powerful ninja: Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara.

After all, both men were regarded as the pinnacle of ninjas. Hashirama was the man known as the **Sōzōnushi** (The Creator), the **Kami no Shinobi** (God of Ninja) of his time and the **Sekai Saikyō no Otoko** (Strongest Man in the World). Even among today's standards Hashirama's powers were so legendary and vast that many thought them to be nothing more than a mere fairy tale like the existence of the Sage of the Six Paths.

Even Orochimaru's former teacher Hiruzen, the current God of Ninja, was nowhere near the man's level. And the Sandaime Hokage had even agreed. Stating that even in his prime his power still paled in comparison to the man. Hearing that from someone many considered to be Konoha's strongest Kage was quite frightening.

Madara on the other hand was feared for his potent powers of destruction with many elemental release ninjutsu, particularly fire based ninjutsu. His mastery over flames and the sheer power of them earned him the epithet **Hōō no Madara** (Madara the Phoenix King); an ancient Uchiha title few were privileged with. The man's skill in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu were no laughing matter either. The man was said to dance with very strong opponents with the utter most ease. Many had taken to calling him **Kensei no Madara** (Madara the Sword Saint) as a result.

All in all, both men were above the pinnacle of humanity. Both were capable of performing nature-defying feats that made them look like gods in the eyes of others. Orochimaru would have loved nothing to see what a by-product of the combined two would be like. But not everything was meant to be. Even when he was a part of Konoha any kind of genetic samples of the two were very rare and extremely difficult to come by. Their cells were also quite unique.

Madara's cells didn't have Hashirama's regenerative properties but for whatever reason they were very volatile. Orochimaru recalled the rumours of the man being a scientist himself, which led to the assumption that Madara altered the properties of his blood. Hashirama's cells were simply too powerful. Past attempts to replicate the man's famed Mokuton and his regenerative powers always ended in failure, as the subjects would develop growths and be left in a great deal of pain. In the end, the subjects' body couldn't take it anymore and simply began to break down. Ironic as it was.

Orochimaru only had a few remaining samples left on him, as a result of him fleeing Konoha. The man had plans for them, too. There wasn't enough for what he originally had planned and using them on Naruto. " _And even though his chances are greater than the rest, there's no guarantee it will work,_ " as much as he'd like having the powers of two of history's strongest ninja in the body that held the strongest Biju at his beck and call, he decided against it in the end. Better not to risk it, especially if the boy's mind continued to snap back rather than stay broken. Orochimaru didn't do betrayal.

"If I may, Orochimaru-sama. While we can't use him for the initial intent, I have come up with a list of those that might act as a suitable replacement. No particular order though."

Orochimaru released a small chuckle as he took the list. Trust Kabuto to placate him just as well as he could rile him up. He performed a quick glance and the man had to admit it was a pretty detailed and well-thought list.

"Senju Tobirama?" the White Snake cocked an eye.

"The man was rather brilliant. He created the Edo Tensei, the Raijin no Ken, and the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Even now no one has ever come close to his mastery over suiton and space-time ninjutsu. In the history of Konoha, his speed is outmatched only by the Yondaime," Kabuto told him.

"True," part of him had fiddled with the notion that Namikaze Minato was the man's illegitimate great grandson due to their similarities. The late Yondaime was an orphan who showed incredible talent at a very young age. Rarely did such talent ever occur in civilian orphans.

"Senju Toka," few outside genjutsu practitioners knew about her. She wasn't as well known, but for good reason. She rarely left anyone alive. Her skill in genjutsu was the equivalent of Tobirama's mastery over suiton. True or not, rumour had it that even Madara respected her for her skill. Which made sense as many Uchiha fell under her spell.

Next on the list was the Third Raikage, Kumo's strongest Kage and one of the few that could ever match Sarutobi Hiruzen in his prime. Known as the **Immortal** due to his immense stamina and chakra, and surreal ability to take blows that would otherwise kill others. He was one of the rare few that surpassed even the Uzumaki in that regard.

But none of them felt right to him. All of them were very impressive – and that was putting it lightly – but the man felt that something was lacking. The man continued down the list, but none felt right to Orochimaru. That is, until, he spotted a familiar name.

"Sarutobi Sasuke?" his mentor's father? Then again, it was a good choice really. The man was a well-known legend of his time and held the title of **Professor** before his son did.

"If I may ask, Orochimaru-sama. What can you tell me about him?" all Kabuto knew was that Sasuke was one of the most powerful ninja of his time.

"Sarutobi Sasuke was one of the Era of Warring States strongest and feared ninja. While he wasn't on Madara and Hashirama's level, much like Tobirama and Uchiha Izuna, Sarutobi Sasuke was one of the few ninja that rivalled the god-like ninja," the very notion left Kabuto stunned. He heard the many was powerful, but not on that large a scale.

"During the Era of Warring States he'd been a part of the legendary **Sanada Jūyūshi** (Ten Braves of Sanada), a group who was more or less the benevolent equivalent of Akatsuki. Sensei mentioned he was also his clan's last **Monkey Sage** and reputed as the clan's most powerful sage."

"Surely Sandaime-sama was more powerful?" the very jest.

"Sensei never learned how to become a sage, Kabuto-kun," the man chuckled. "Oh, he admitted he tried whenever he could. But running a village, training students, and dealing with wars and conflicts one after have a way of taking up one's time. He's too old to learn it now. "

"If he was so powerful, how did he die?"

"Like many powerful men, Sasuke died fighting," here Orochimaru frowned, "In this case, by the hands of Hattori Hanzo the First."

Kabuto was floored once more by the revelation, "The first? So what would mean–"

"He was Hanzo the Salamander's father, yes. Technically Hanzo died first, and Sasuke died from his wounds and a poison a few days later. Ironic, don't you think?"

Kabuto didn't know if he meant Sasuke's short-lived victory, Hashirama's own death that prevented Sasuke from surviving, or the fact that Sasuke's son's students would go on and face Hanzo's own heir. Kabuto did know one thing. He knew exactly who Orochimaru was going to use. Orochimaru proved him right when he began making orders moments later.

"Prepare him!"

* * *

 **(Konoha, Sometime Later)**

Jiraiya didn't know why he thought about, but the idea popped in his mind regardless. If she were alive, Kushina would have his balls in a blender and set it to frappe. And she'd go through with it, too. Knowing her as well as he did, she'd find some way to convince Tsunade to reconstruct them just so she could do again and again and again. It still baffled him at times that she and Minato ended up together given they were exact polar opposites. Shaking that thought aside for now, as the mental image was an unpleasant one, Jiraiya focused on the now.

"What's this about, old man?" Jiraiya ever so eloquently asked. He and his mentor were on better terms than before, but Jiraiya was slow to forgive the man and his anger was still simmering under the surface, " _Months of searching for clues and nothing to show for it._ "

"Mind your tone, boy. We have a problem."

"Enma?" Jiraiya knew better than to be crass around the monkey king. Even in his old age the summon was capable of giving his ass a good kicking. Enma's skill in the art of senjutsu was on par with Shima and Fukasaku, if not a tad better.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked and watched as Enma unfurled a large scroll. The Toad Sage didn't understand at first until he gave it a more critical look. It only took him a few seconds before he realized what was going on. A name that was once crossed out, symbolizing death, looking as fresh as the day it was signed: Sarutobi Sasuke.

"Wh–what! That's impossible! He's dead!"

"By all accounts, he should be," Enma practically snarled. "But I can think of one despicable human who would have such a complete lack of decency to bring him back."

Jiraiya didn't even need to ask, knowing the answer already, "The Snake. But why? How?"

Hiruzen felt every bit his age as he answered, "I believe Orochimaru is testing Tobirama's sensei's Edo Tensei. I never saw him use it but I remembered sensei telling me how it worked. In short, once the soul is called back they retain the abilities they had in life. Because, in a sense, they are alive once more," Hiruzen honestly didn't believe his student would actually use it either.

"And since he was a summoner of the monkey clan the scroll is picking up on this," Jiraiya added.

"He was more than our summoner, boy! Sasuke-sama was our last sage!" Enma barked; not once had Jiraiya seen him this angry. "I warned you, Hiruzen. You should have ended him long ago! The elders are far from happy!"

"I know, Enma. I know," not a day went by did Hiruzen regret not ending it then and there. "The moment we face him again, I will finish what I started."

"Not if I don't get to him first," the summon snarled once more. Orochimaru had not only crossed the line – once again – but defiled someone who had once been a close friend of his.

Jiraiya knew it wasn't going to be that easy. While not in his prime, half a decade back and Hiruzen still had the skill and power to kick his students asses. Now it was another story. Jiraiya didn't know all that much about Sasuke, but he knew enough to know he was one of history's most powerful. If the Snake brought him back, Jiraiya knew it wasn't good news.

While he didn't say it, Jiraiya was smart enough to know Hiruzen wanted him to lead the charge. This meant the search for Naruto was going to be put on hold. It pissed him off, but he knew this was very important. Orochimaru need to be put down. Jiraiya didn't voice his thoughts; instead he began barking out orders and then looked an Enma, "Think you can tell us where the bastard is?"

His only answer was a vicious smile from the wizened monkey king.

* * *

 **(Days Later)**

"Evacuate the base! We need to leave. Now!" Kabuto ordered everyone. They did as ordered, and knew he'd kill anyone that lagged behind. Kabuto could only scowl and worry. Orochimaru had been forced to leave a day ago; his presence required for another project. Once Orochimaru was informed of what happened, the rage and the desire he'd feel to cut something down, or someone, would spike exponentially.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Today was supposed to be a day of celebration, a day to revel in their accomplishments. Thanks to the boy, much of Orochimaru's future goals would come to light. Not all, but many. His theory had been proven true: Naruto's blood was the key to the successful transfers of bloodlines and abilities.

The successful integration of Sarutobi Sasuke's blood had been a great accomplishment. But it hadn't been enough for the man. The man had even taken it a step further and used one of his most controversial techniques: **Tensha Fuin: Tenchi Tensei** (Transcription Seal: Heaven and Earth Reincarnation). Once more it was done to satisfy his curiosity, the boy would be dead anyway.

The concept of the technique was basically a darker and more sinister version of the regular Tensha Fuin. Unlike the regular version that allowed one to give another a specific ability – so long as the user was related or possessed a very similar bloodline – this variant forcibly took the genetic code of an individual and permanently infused the two into the body of another.

As a side effect, the donor was destroyed, and it changed the receiver's genetic makeup to match the donors; making it appear as if they inherited their abilities. Naruto's eyes remained the same shade of blue, but his sun kissed hair was now a dirty blond, borderline brown even.

Supposedly the technique was modelled after an idea developed by the Nidaime Hokage. But the man died before it could be completed and perfected. Despite managing to complete his own version, Orochimaru would admit it was far from perfect – one of the reasons why he never used it. Tobirama's notes not only indicated there to be a high chance of failure, but also mentioned the techniques intent. Which was for the user to steal and then transfer the stolen abilities into another's body, effectively killing the donor.

Orochimaru's version of the technique ended in the user's death instead. While he found a method to circumvent this setback, he had yet to succeed with the others. Unless the two individuals held the same blood, the chances of success were only twenty six percent. Having already been subjugated to past experiments, coupled with him having Sasuke's blood in him, having the Kyūbi jinchuriki, and being an Uzumaki, his chances of survival were above fifty nine percent.

Further alterations had to be made, as Sasuke was dead. Upon reviving the legendary Monkey Sage and forcing the man to use the technique, instead of taking the man's blood – which he lacked – Orochimaru used the technique to infuse the man's soul into the boy's. It was an extremely painful experience for both of them.

From then on it had become a simple a matter of waiting. Twice did Naruto tiptoe on the edge of death only to pull through in the end. But it worked… sort of. Initially tests showed above average results, but further tests were needed. Then everything went to hell.

"Of all the time for him to finally snap and tap into the Kyūbi's chakra," the base rocked itself once again, forcing him to right himself. Kabuto grunted and couldn't but wonder how it could have happened. Precautionary measures had been taken, so none of this should be happening. Yet the boy was on a rampage and destroying months and years worth of work.

Kabuto knew better than to face the boy in this state. He was strong for his age, but thanks to the Kyubi's influence, Naruto was currently an enhanced killing machine. The outcome was clear.

If that wasn't enough, reports of a platoon of Konoha shinobi – all Anbu! – led by Jiraiya of all people, was but a mere two hours away, perhaps even less. Time was of the essence, and Kabuto knew all evidence and loose ends needed to be taken care of. As the base shook once more, a deep guttural and primal roar rocked the very walls.

Having saved what he could, Kabuto activated the self-destruct sequence. The boy knew when to abandon a sinking ship. Those who had yet to leave were either dead, or about to die. Either way it didn't matter to him. It was time to go.

 **(A Couple of Hours Later)**

"Oh, Kami!" having finally arrived on site, Jiraiya, Enma and the rest of the Anbu were rendered speechless by what greeted them. It was a sight they weren't expecting and if Orochimaru had a base here then its operating days were over.

"Jiraiya-sama?" he heard Kakashi's voice, "What now?" he highly doubted Orochimaru was here.

Getting himself out of his stupor, Jiraiya gave the captain orders, "Have your men spread out! Look for any clues that might help!" the man didn't have to tell them to be careful.

The Anbu didn't have to be told twice either, as they scattered and began searching through the broken rubble. More than once did they find broken bodies, beyond repair equipment, and various viscous or foul smelling liquids.

Jiraiya's features were quite impassive; inwardly he was fuming. Orochimaru was gone, that much was evident, but any clue they found could potentially lead them to him. While there was no way this bastard was getting away with this, Jiraiya knew the man was just too good at hiding his tracks. It would be quite some time before they found him once more. Sasuke's name was once again etched off the scroll, so the previous method was no longer available to them.

"Jiraiya! A survivor!"

A quick use of the Body Flicker had him beside Enma in seconds. The man was in terrible shape. His legs were crushed, objects were dug deep into him like a training post, bones were visible, and his left arm missing at the elbow.

Even as he called for the group medics, it was only going to delay the inevitable. The man's body was too badly damaged to move and Konoha was too far away for the interrogation squad to have a go at him. Jiraiya and Enma both knew he wasn't going to live. But he didn't need to know that, "What happened? Tell me!" interrogation wasn't his forte – doing it was like leaving a bitter taste in his mouth – but Jiraiya knew enough to get by.

The man grimaced and then began shouting to the heavens as pain racked his entire being. Taking the pressure off, Jiraiya continued, "Tell me! Or answer to him!" he pointed at Enma, whose face morphed into that of a vicious animal.

"Ex- experiment gone wro-ong!" the man coughed out blood. "Got out. Went crazy. Killed everyone."

"Where is he!" Enma snarled, applying an enormous amount of pressure on the dying man's legs. He cried out once more.

"D-don't know. Kid ran off … somewhere," a look from the medic told he was fading fast.

"Kid? What do you mean?" a kid did all this?

"Don't know. Few did. All dead. Or gone… Only saw his… face once."

"This is getting us nowhere, Jiraiya. Where is Orochimaru! SPEAK!" Enma shouted.

But the man was too far gone to answer him, instead he began babbling, "…Whiskered-Demon…Whisker…dem–"

With that he died. But the group shared a look as they contemplated his last words, "Whiskered-Demon… You don't think."

"I don't think, I know," his tone was low and menacing. Orochimaru was going to die slowly and painfully for this. "Kakashi, you and Enma are with me. We need to find him before the trail runs cold. The rest of you keep searching." Hours had passed since the base was destroyed, but there was no way in hell Jiraiya was going to let this opportunity pass by. He'd find his godson and bring him home.

But life was cruel at times. For in the end, no matter how hard they looked, no matter how much they persisted, it was all for naught. Naruto was simply gone; as if he had vanished off the face of the earth.

And the boy would remain unfound for the next six years.

* * *

 **Please read below.**

 **Chakra Index**

0-1: Academy Students

1-2: Genin, Chūnin

2-3: Elite Chūnin, Tokubetsu Jōnin

3-4: Elite Jōnin

4-5: Kage, Elite Kage

5-6: Above Kage

* * *

 **Overall Skill Index**

0-9: Academy students, Ronin with basic training. Weak individually, but can pose a threat when in serious numbers.

10-15: Newly fresh out of the academy Genin with average skill sets.

15-20: Talented Genin. Possesses some C-Rank mission experience.

20-25: Chūnin that are well-versed in most of basic shinobi combat and possess outstanding qualities as a ninja.

25-30: Elite Chūnin and Tokubetsu Jōnin. Possess noteworthy skills for both on and off the battlefield such as Interrogation, and Track and Capture.

30-35: Jōnin. Well versed in multiple forms of combat, both a great deal of experience, and knowledge. Dangerous individuals that are capable of defeating multiple opponents single handedly. Should not be taken lightly.

35-40: Elite JōninJōnin. Dangerous and powerful individuals with a well-known reputations. Possess skills and knowledge that few have.

40-45: Kage. Dangerous individuals with well-known reputation and skills that instil fear into the hearts of others. Possess enormous amounts of chakra and know various counters for Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu.

45-50: Elite Kage. Kage level individuals with skills and experience that's superior to the average Kage level individual. Possess enormous amounts of chakra and skill and set of unique skills that make them stand out.

50-60: Above Kage. Ninja that possess skills, common and unique, and power that have them often compared as gods for their unnatural talent. Ninja of this level are capable of wiping out armies single-handedly with little effort. Possess vast amounts of chakra and knowledge on all aspects of the ninja way of life only a rare handful possess.

* * *

 **Ninja Skill Index**

Hand Seals: 0-6

Taijutsu: 0-6

Ninjutsu: 0-6

Speed: 0-6

Intelligence: 0-6

Stamina: 0-6

Genjutsu: 0-6

Strength: 0-6

Chakra Control: 0-6

Bukijutsu: 0-6

* * *

 **Here we are with my new story and a special thanks to my Beta** **Goku** **90504 for his help and editing.** **Please give me at least 45 reviews. It's a muse you could say, please help me out here and be generous.**


End file.
